Funds are requested to provide partial support for the travel and expenses of 35 scientists to participate in a symposium on the topic, "The Chemistry of Metal Ions in Biological and Biomimetic Systems," at the International Chemical Congress of Pacific Basin Societies in Honolulu, Hawaii, December 17-22, 1989. The symposium will consist of presentations by a total of 47 participants, and will be organized into four general areas: (1) Metalloenzymes: active site structure and properties (2) Biomimetic metal complexes: models for structural & catalytic properties (3) Metal-biomolecule interactions (4) Molecular targets of metals in biological systems